


Word Choice

by patternofdefiance



Series: Texts From Last Night [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Texting, Texts From Last Night, flirting via text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(201):halloween makes it hard to decipher real cops... from sexy men dressed up as them. <br/>(johnlock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Choice

_Halloween makes it hard to decipher real cops… from sexy men dressed up as them. SH_

John blinks at the text. Opens his mouth. Closes it. Finally, he thumbs out a reply:

_Just how drunk are you?_

He taps his fingers as he waits.

_Not at all._ _SH  
_

John frowns.

_Then what was that text about?_

He doesn’t have to wait long for a reply.

_Simply remarking on the date’s usefulness regarding my current disguise. SH_

John laughs…then considers. He reads back up to the first text of the night, then reads the latest reply. John shifts in his seat as he reads the reply yet again.

_I see you’re not going to fight me on my choice of descriptors. SH_

Sherlock’s text may as well go in the tally of My Flatmate Might Be Psychic moments John has stored up - or it will once John is capable of thinking beyond these particular exchange.

John blinks as he realises something about himself, ever so quietly and ever so calmly. He grins and sends:

_No, I’m really not.  
_

And waits.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like looking me up on tumblr, my username is the same there: patternofdefiance  
> <3


End file.
